Yours To Keep
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: Fabrevans. Oneshot. Quinn Fabray tem sete cicatrizes espalhadas por todo seu corpo. Sam Evans é o único que sabe disso.


Eis algo que praticamente ninguém tinha conhecimento: ela tinha cicatrizes. Eram sete ao total. Eventualmente, sete tornou-se seu número da sorte, pois, de jeito nenhum alguém poderia sobreviver àquele acidente terrível. O acidente terrível que havia deixado sete cicatrizes dos mais variados formatos e nos mais diversos locais.

Sam Evans era o único ser humano em toda face da Terra que conhecia as sete cicatrizes de Quinn Fabray. Ele as havia estudado e decorado. Seus dedos haviam percorrido cada uma de suas linhas, as mais finas, as mais grossas, as quase imperceptíveis, as que chamavam mais atenção, as cirúrgicas e aquelas que foram causadas no momento em que a retiraram das ferragens de seu carro.

E em nenhum momento, nem ao menos por um delirante segundo, ele as considerou como imperfeições. Eram pequenos aprimoramentos que edificavam seu corpo, o tornava mais forte, mais resistente e à prova de todos os males.

Era como se Sam soubesse que nada, nunca, mesmo que se tentasse, poderia destruí-la. Seu corpo, frágil, complexo, marcado e frequentemente machucado, havia gerado a vida e escapado da morte. Suas estradas eram campos de batalha, os quais ele vencia diariamente, sempre que a tomava em seus braços e a fazia lembrar-se de que já não precisava lutar. Sua guerra interna era sempre cessada tão logo ela permitia que suas barricadas fossem desfeitas e se entregava a ele. Sem culpa. Sem medo de ser julgada, avaliada e desprezada. Ela estava segura em seus braços, debaixo de seu corpo e espalhada ao seu redor.

Ela era invencível. Ela era perfeita.

– Eu te amo – ela sempre murmurava em seu ouvido, nos momentos em que acreditava que ele finalmente estava dormindo, vencido pela exaustão pós-sexo. Entretanto, Sam nunca estava completamente adormecido. Ele sempre esperava por aquele instante. Era o mais importante de todos. Seu memorando diário de que a vida valia a pena.

Essa fora sua rotina, durante os três anos em que ele havia vivido em Connecticut e contrariando todas as regras da universidade de Yale, morado clandestinamente no dormitório de estudantes.

Ele sempre se lembraria das noites em que o quarto estava repleto de livros, cujos títulos eram complicados e longos como _Dança Interpretativa Através dos Séculos – Um Estudo Antropológico._Durante as semanas de provas, a regra era uma só: as roupas de baixo precisam manter-se anexadas ao corpo de seu proprietário durante os sete dias.

Entretanto, Quinn passeava pelo quarto, recitando nomes de bailarinas russas, coreógrafos franceses e usando nada além de um moletom azul-marinho de Yale. Sam tentava ser útil e relia as anotações de sua namorada em voz alta, para ajudá-la em seu processo de memorização. Era importante ter algo além de seu trabalho diurno para manter sua mente ocupada naquelas semanas. Muito mais importante era ter um papel bloqueando a visão das pernas longilíneas caminhando de um lado para o outro. Obviamente, o tratado de concentração era unilateral, já que ela não parecia muito comprometida em não tentá-lo.

– Você precisa colocar uma calça! – ele disse certa vez, quando resolveu fazer uma pausa na leitura em voz alta da biografia de _Mikhail Baryshnikov_. Quinn parou de circular pelo quarto e imediatamente encarou suas pernas nuas. Uma. Duas. Três. Ele podia ouvi-la contando suas cicatrizes em pensamento. Era como se ela perguntasse: Você não consegue olhar para elas, não é?

E então, seu rosto se entristecia, seus fantasmas voltavam à superfície para assombrá-la. Sam, rapidamente se arrependia de mencionar suas pernas, de pedir que as cobrisse, de simplesmente deixá-la cogitar que ele estava se sentindo incomodado com a visão. Ele a abraçou, arrancou o jeans que ela estivera tentando colocar no último meio minuto e a obrigou a deitar-se ao seu lado, no meio de todos os livros e anotações.

Sam cantou:

– _I am yours now and you are mine and together we'll love through. All space and time, so don't cry, one day all 7 will die…_

Seven do _Prince and The New Power Generation_era a canção deles. Obviamente, não era a canção mais romântica de todas, porém, era a mais importante para ambos.

Era Natal. Ele havia terminado seu namoro com Mercedes há três semanas. Tudo conspirava para que Sam aceitasse o convite de passar a véspera na companhia de Judy e Quinn Fabray.

Era também a primeira vez que eles se encontravam desde o início do ano letivo em Yale. Por algum motivo, ela parecia muito mais bonita, sorridente e confiante do que ele se recordava. E então, quando Judy adormeceu no sofá após ingerir todo o _eggnog_que Quinn havia preparado para três pessoas, ambos resolveram transferir a ceia para o quarto, ouvindo o rádio e colocando as novidades em dia.

_All 7 and well, watch them fall…_

No momento em que a voz de Prince ecoou pelo cômodo, o riso sumiu completamente da face de Quinn e repentinamente, ela ficou séria e em silêncio, como se avaliasse cuidadosamente o que diria a seguir.

– Eu tenho sete cicatrizes – foi a primeira vez que ela confessou isso em voz alta – Sete cicatrizes do meu acidente. Eu as conto todos os dias quando vou tomar banho, na esperança de que talvez, uma desapareça.

Sam a encarou tentando compreender o motivo pelo qual ela estava compartilhando algo tão pessoal com ele. Eles eram amigos, entretanto, nunca haviam tocado no assunto do acidente. Ele estivera ao seu lado no hospital. Ele havia lhe lido passagens da Bíblia. Ele havia lhe cantado_Lucky_ em seu ouvido. Ele havia empurrado sua cadeira de rodas pelos corredores da escola e ajudado sua mãe a colocá-la no banco de trás do carro na hora da saída. Porém, eles nunca haviam comentado sobre o acidente em si e muito menos sobre as sequelas dele.

Aquele momento era importante. Íntimo. Pessoal. Era uma confissão e um pedido de ajuda. Era a permissão que Sam precisava para se aproximar das muralhas que a cercavam.

E naquela noite, Sam conheceu pela primeira vez as sete cicatrizes. As tocou com dedos trêmulos. As acariciou com curiosidade. Sentiu suas texturas contra seus lábios.

– Eu te amo – ela murmurou pela primeira vez.

– Eu sempre te amei – ele respondeu, deixando que suas mãos repousassem pacificamente entre a cicatriz número cinco e seis, localizadas na região de sua espinha – E eu queria que entendesse o quão especial você é. Ninguém é mais corajosa. Ninguém nunca chegou tão longe. Ninguém nunca esteve tão perto do meu coração como você. Algumas cicatrizes não podem mudar _nada_disso. Não precisa sentir vergonha delas. Elas não vão desaparecer. Elas fazem parte de você...Assim como você faz parte de mim, Quinn.

E tal como as cicatrizes que nunca abandonariam seu corpo, nunca deixariam que ela esquecesse tudo o que havia acontecido com ela...Sam Evans não a abandonou. Ele ficou ao seu lado. Se tornou o oitavo morador permanente de seu corpo. E ela se tornou parte dele, de sua história e de seus melhores momentos. Ela se tornou sua mulher.


End file.
